INT File Excerpts
''BioShock Infinite .INT File Excerpts'' INT files are a plain text files found in BioShock Infinite. These files are used to give information to the player in the form of text. This includes subtitles, user interface text, descriptions of weapons, Vigors, Gear and loot. Some of these files contain information on or refer to an older version of the game and removed content. This page exists to be a reference for that material and only contains excerpts of the files rather than the entire file. Arc_Nostrum_FX.INT XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Amateur Arms Bearer\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Amateur Chemist\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Bronco Storm\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Carver\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Clear Skies\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Fade to Black\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Fade to Black\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Amateur Ammosmith\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Fiery Aura\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Fool\'s Luck\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Hacker\'s Delight\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Ice Storm\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Insult to Injury\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Journalist\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Left Hand Spells Love\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Levine\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Lifebloom\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Mesmerizing Melee\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Overkill\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Amateur Ammosmith\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Reinforced Shield\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Soul Trap\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Sweet Tooth\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Carver\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Thirst for Blood\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Thunder Storm\" XNostrumProcHUDMessageEffect MessageToDisplay=\"Wellspring\" Arc_XGearComponents.INT XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Winter Shield\" EffectName=\"WINTER SHIELD\" EffectDescription=\"When dismounting from a Sky-Line, applies a shield that can absorb up to 50% of your maximum health in damage\" Arc_XGearComponents_SP.INT XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Skyline Melee Boost\" EffectName=\"SKY-LINE MELEE BOOST\" EffectDescription=\"Jump farther from Sky-lines to melee enemies.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Jump farther from Sky-lines to melee enemies.\" Arc_XSubtitles.INT Subtitles4=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"Convict-tested products for you safety.\")) Subtitles5=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"A Carnival of Thrift at your disposal!\")) Subtitles6=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"Return when you\'ve got some currency, fellow!\")) Subtitles7=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"This is what you?re wearing?\")) Subtitles8=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"I can have it for you on Tuesday... Okay, Monday, if it?s such an emergency.\")) Subtitles9=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"For handful of gelt, you?ll feel like a million bucks.\")) Subtitles10=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"What?s with the shmata? Come on, I?ll put you into some nice velvet.\")) Subtitles11=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"What do you want for these prices?\")) Subtitles12=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"Far be it from me to say...but did your tailor learn his trade at the school for the blind?\")) Subtitles13=(Subtitle=(Speaker=\"Vending Machine\",Subtitle=\"For you, I?ll give you half off.\")) DefaultGame.ini For Liz Player Stat Patterns +DesignerPlayervariables=PickedUpAlcoholCount_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=KilledHandymanCount_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=KilledSirenCount_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=KilledPatriotCount_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=KilledAlpha_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=ContainerSearchCount_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=KilledNearLizCount_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=HackSuccessCount_LizDPV +DesignerPlayervariables=PlayerKilledGammaCount_LizDPV XCore.XWeapon +CrosshairFrameNames=3-ShotCarbine +CrosshairFrameNames=CrossbowWithAcidBolts +CrosshairFrameNames=Broadsider +CrosshairFrameNames=FlakRepeater +CrosshairFrameNames=HandCannon +CrosshairFrameNames=HematomaNeedle +CrosshairFrameNames=MachineGun +CrosshairFrameNames=Mortar +CrosshairFrameNames=Pistol +CrosshairFrameNames=PortableGatlingGun +CrosshairFrameNames=RPG +CrosshairFrameNames=Shotgun +CrosshairFrameNames=SniperRifle +PlasmidWeaponIcons=DevilsKiss +PlasmidWeaponIcons=ElectricTouch +PlasmidWeaponIcons=Frostbite +PlasmidWeaponIcons=FungalHealing +PlasmidWeaponIcons=KineticOverflow +PlasmidWeaponIcons=Mesmerize +PlasmidWeaponIcons=MurderOfCrows +PlasmidWeaponIcons=ReturnToSender +PlasmidWeaponIcons=RiftTethers +PlasmidWeaponIcons=BuckingBronco +PlasmidWeaponIcons=SpiderTrap +PlasmidWeaponIcons=Telekinesis +PlasmidWeaponIcons=WeaponSlave Descriptions.int XPatternEvent_AIElizabethArmorTossAvailable=Event: Elizabeth - Available item, armor XPatternEvent_AIElizabethCoinTossAvailable=Event: Elizabeth - Available item, coin XPatternEvent_AIElizabethVigorAmmoTossAvailable=Event: Elizabeth - Available item, vigor ammo XPatternEvent_AIElizabethWeaponTossAvailable=Event: Elizabeth - Available item, weapon XPatternEvent_AIElizabethTossedArmor=Event: Elizabeth - Started armor toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethTossedCoin=Event: Elizabeth - Started coin toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethTossedVigorAmmo=Event: Elizabeth - Started vigor ammo toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethTossedWeapon=Event: Elizabeth - Started weapon toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethDroppedWeapon=Event: Elizabeth - Dropped weapon to toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethDroppedVigorAmmo=Event: Elizabeth - Dropped vigor ammo to toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethDroppedArmor=Event: Elizabeth - Dropped armor to toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethDroppedCoin=Event: Elizabeth - Got rid of coin to toss XPatternEvent_AIElizabethRejectedItemTossOpportunity=Event: Elizabeth - Rejected Item Toss Opportunity XPatternEvent_AISirenEnteringResurrection=Event: Siren - Entering Resurrection State XPatternEvent_AISirenSuccessfulResurrection=Event: Siren - Successful Resurrection XPatternEvent_PlayerCaughtWeaponFromLiz=Event: Player - Caught weapon from Elizabeth XPatternEvent_PlayerCaughtVigorAmmoFromLiz=Event: Player - Caught vigor from Elizabeth XPatternEvent_PlayerCaughtArmorFromLiz=Event: Player - Caught armor from Elizabeth XPatternEvent_PlayerCaughtCoinFromLiz=Event: Player - Caught coin from Elizabeth InputAliases.int Global_Elevator=USE THE ELEVATOR Global_KnockDoor=KNOCK ON THE DOOR Global_Turnstile=USE TURNSTILE Global_PickLock=REQUEST LOCKPICK Global_AcceptBaptism=ACCEPT BAPTISM Global_Voxophone=USE VOXOPHONE Global_OpenGate=OPEN THE GATE Global_Projector=USE PROJECTOR Global_PlayGuitar=PLAY GUITAR Global_ZeppelinCore=DESTROY ZEPPELIN CORE Global_Console=USE CONSOLE Global_Skyline=ACTIVATE SKY-LINES Light_Ladder=CLIMB LADDER Light_Bells=USE BELLS Light_RingKey=RING KEY Light_RingScroll=RING SCROLL Light_RingSword=RING SWORD Light_SitChair=SIT IN CHAIR Town1_EnterCircle=ENTER CIRCLE Town1_Pay=PAY Town1_TicketVendor=USE TICKET VENDOR Town1_BuyMez=BUY MESMERIZE Town1_HighStriker=USE HIGH STRIKER Town1_DownVox=PLAY BRING DOWN THE VOX Town1_StopPlay=STOP PLAYING Town1_CastOut=PLAY CAST OUT THE DEVIL Town1_HuntVox=PLAY HUNT DOWN THE VOX Town1_LeaveFair=LEAVE THE FAIR Town1_TalkWoman=TALK TO THE WOMAN Town1_LeaveTC=LEAVE TOWN CENTER Town2_Prisoner=TALK TO PRISONER Town2_UnlockDoor=UNLOCK THE DOOR Town3_Gondola=START THE GONDOLA Town3_Child=TALK TO CHILD Town3_Steering=RIG THE STEERING Office_Leave=LEAVE THE OFFICE Tower_PullSwitch=PULL SWITCH Tower_Specimen=USE SPECIMEN TRACKER BW1_LizAttention=GET ELIZABETH\'S ATTENTION BW1_RingBell=RING BELL FOR ATTENTION BW1_SoldierField=ENTER SOLDIER’S FIELD BW2_FuseBox=INVESTIGATE FUSE BOX BW2_CipherBook=PICK UP CIPHER BOOK BW2_InvestigateHat=INVESTIGATE HAT BW2_EnterHeroes=ENTER THE HALL OF HEROES BW3_Exhibit=ACTIVATE EXHIBIT BW3_SearchSlate=SEARCH SLATE BW3_KillSlate=KILL SLATE BW3_SpareSlate=SPARE SLATE Fink1_EnterFinkton=ENTER FINKTON Fink1_OpenJammedDoor=OPEN JAMMED DOOR Fink2_CallElevator=CALL THE ELEVATOR Fink2_ChenLin=TALK TO CHEN LIN Fink2_MayLin=TALK TO MAY LIN Fink2_Lights=TURN ON THE LIGHTS Fink2_MoveFreight=MOVE THE FREIGHT CARS Fink2_DescendHousing=DESCEND TO FINKTON HOUSING Fink2_ReturnFinkton=RETURN TO FINKTON Fink3_LeaveFinkton=LEAVE FINKTON Fink3_PickupKey=PICK UP THE KEY Fink3_PlayGuitar=PLAY THE GUITAR Fink4_FirstLady=START THE FIRST LADY Fink4_Comfort=COMFORT ELIZABETH Fink4_Destination=SET THE FIRST LADY\'S DESTINATION Emp1_OpenHatch=OPEN FIRST LADY HATCH Emp1_GiveAmmo=GIVE AMMO Emp1_TakeCard=TAKE CARD Emp1_PushPiano=PUSH PIANO Emp1_PickUpPoster=PICK UP SALLY POSTER Emp1_GivePoster=GIVE SALLY POSTER Emp1_LookCode=LOOK FOR THE DOOR CODE Emp1_TalkToLiz=TALK TO ELIZABETH Emp2_Close1stTear=CLOSE 1ST TEAR Emp2_Close2ndTear=CLOSE 2ND TEAR Emp2_Close3rdTear=CLOSE 3RD TEAR Emp2_HandScan=ACTIVATE HAND SCAN Emp2_PickUpCipher=PICK UP CIPHER Emp2_LightsOff=TURN OFF LIGHTS Emp2_EnterCode=ENTER THE CODE LutTower_Bathysphere=START THE BATHYSPHERE LutTower_EnterCircle=ENTER THE CIRCLE LutTower_DoorA=PAY FOR COMSTOCK\'S SINS LutTower_DoorB=DON\'T PAY FOR COMSTOCK\'S SINS LutTower_PickBaby=PICK UP THE BABY LutTower_GiveBaby=GIVE THE BABY TO LUTECE LutTower_TakeBaby=TAKE THE BABY Global_CollectRecord=COLLECT RECORD Global_StealFrom=STEAL FROM LookAtGear=LOOK AT GEAR UISwapGear=SWAP GEAR TapReloadorUse=USE / RELOAD PreCoalescedItemAssets.INT XWeaponConsumableItem ItemName=\"BUCKING BRONCO\" ItemDescription=\"Generate an energy wave or place a trap that lifts enemies into the air.\" XLootContainerKActor LootDisplayString=\"PHOENIX 2 GEAR\" NotLootableDisplayString=\"PHOENIX 2 GEAR\" XLootContainerKActor LootDisplayString=\"BREACH COAT\" NotLootableDisplayString=\"BREACH COAT\" XLootContainerKActor LootDisplayString=\"TEST PILOT\" NotLootableDisplayString=\"TEST PILOT\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"BUCKING BRONCO UPGRADE\" ItemDescription=\"Vigor trap has increased radius\" XTonicItem ItemName=\"DEMOLITIONIST\" ItemDescription=\"Explosions from explosive weapons have a bigger radius\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"DEVILS KISS UPGRADE\" ItemDescription=\"Vigor trap has increased radius\" XTonicItem ItemName=\"LOST AND FOUND\" ItemDescription=\"When you throw an enemy off of Columbia, you get whatever he was carrying.\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"POSSESSION AID\" ItemDescription=\"Adds ability to possess humans who suicide when the effect expires\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"POSSESSION UPGRADE\" ItemDescription=\"Vigor traps have increased radius\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"MURDER OF CROWS UPGRADE\" ItemDescription=\"Increases Murder of Crows trap radius\" XTonicItem ItemName=\"NO ESCAPE\" ItemDescription=\"Vigor traps have increased radii\" XTonicItem ItemName=\"REINFORCED SHIELD\" ItemDescription=\"Whenever you pick up a health pack, you take less damage for a few seconds.\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"RETURN TO SENDER SHIELD UPGRADE\" ItemDescription=\"Vigor trap has larger radius\" XTonicItem ItemName=\"ROCK FACE\" ItemDescription=\"You don\'t get knocked back as far.\" XTonicItem ItemName=\"SPRING-HEELED\" ItemDescription=\"You can fall much further without taking damage.\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"SHOCK CHAIN AID\" ItemDescription=\"Adds ability to chain lightning strikes from one enemy to others\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"SHOCK DURATION AID\" ItemDescription=\"Increases stun duration\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"SHOCK JOCKEY UPGRADE\" ItemDescription=\"Shock Jockey trap has increased radius\" UserInterface.int XGameHUD PickedUpItem=PICKED UP: %s PickedUpItemAmount=PICKED UP: %s (%d) FailedPickup=FULL ON %s HealthResourceName=HEALTH VigorEnergyResourceName=SALTS BatteryResourceName=HEALTH PACKS NumPendingSelectionEventsText=X %d QuickNavNoQuestsAvailableMessage=NONE XPAlertFormatString=%s +%dXP MultiExpAlertString=+%dXP LevelDisplayString=LEVEL %d YouveLeveledUp=YOU\'VE LEVELED UP! Congratulations=CONGRATULATIONS! Level=LEVEL CatchWeaponPrompt=WEAPON CatchAmmoPrompt=AMMO CatchHealthPrompt=HEALTH CatchCoinPrompt=COIN CatchVigorAmmoPrompt=SALTS LeveledUpStage1PrimaryText=CONGRATULATIONS LeveledUpStage2PrimaryText=YOU\'VE LEVELED UP! LeveledUpStage3PrimaryText=LEVEL %d ResurrectionCostMessage=Death has a cost. In this case, it\'s in Silver Eagles. OutOfAmmo=OUT OF AMMO XPawn NoLootRemainingOnCorpse=NO LOOT ON CORPSE ParameterizedResurrectPrompt=RESURRECT %s ParameterizedResurrectingString=RESURRECTING %s ParameterizedRespawnPrompt=RESPAWN %s ParameterizedRespawningString=RESPAWNING %s LootPrompt=SEARCH CORPSE LootAlreadySearchedPrompt=CORPSE (SEARCHED) LootPresentOnCorpseButNotCurrentlyLootable=CORPSE (EMPTY) GenericPlayerName=PLAYER GriftingHUDPrompt=ASK LIZ TO GRIFT (%d%% CHANCE) CantGriftHUDPrompt=GRIFT TOO DIFFICULT LoadoutMelee=You have the MELEE loadout LoadoutMobility=You have the MOBILITY loadout LoadoutSoldier=You have the SOLDIER loadout LoadoutTank=You have the TANK loadout LoadoutVigor=You have the VIGOR loadout AwardCoutureReward=You\'ve unlocked the Peak Runner\'s Hat! Use On Back Button Pressed to equip this in the Gear menu. XItemSupport ExactCLS_None=None ExactCLS_Loadout=Loadout ExactCLS_WeaponOne=Primary Weapon ExactCLS_WeaponTwo=Secondary Weapon ExactCLS_PlasmidOne=Primary Vigor ExactCLS_PlasmidTwo=Secondary Vigor ExactCLS_WeaponOneModOne=Weapon Upgrade 1 ExactCLS_WeaponOneModTwo=Weapon Upgrade 2 ExactCLS_PlasmidOneModOne=Vigor Upgrade 1 ExactCLS_PlasmidOneModTwo=Vigor Upgrade 2 ExactCLS_GearHead=Head ExactCLS_GearChest=Chest ExactCLS_GearLegs=Legs ExactCLS_GearWaist=Waist ExactCLS_GearFeet=Feet ExactCLS_GearNeck=Neck ExactCLS_GearPocket=Pocket ExactCLS_GearAccessory=Accessory ExactCLS_GearBrain=Hat ExactCLS_GearHeart=Shirt ExactCLS_GearArms=Boots ExactCLS_GearLungs=Pants ExactCLS_GearStomach=NOTUSED GeneralCLS_None=None GeneralCLS_Loadout=Loadout GeneralCLS_WeaponOne=Weapon GeneralCLS_WeaponTwo=Weapon GeneralCLS_PlasmidOne=Vigor GeneralCLS_PlasmidTwo=Vigor GeneralCLS_WeaponOneModOne=Weapon Upgrade GeneralCLS_WeaponOneModTwo=Weapon Upgrade GeneralCLS_PlasmidOneModOne=Vigor Upgrade GeneralCLS_PlasmidOneModTwo=Vigor Upgrade GeneralCLS_GearHead=Head GeneralCLS_GearChest=Chest GeneralCLS_GearLegs=Legs GeneralCLS_GearWaist=Waist GeneralCLS_GearFeet=Feet GeneralCLS_GearNeck=Neck GeneralCLS_GearPocket=Pocket GeneralCLS_GearAccessory=Accessory GeneralCLS_GearBrain=Brain GeneralCLS_GearHeart=Heart GeneralCLS_GearArms=Arms GeneralCLS_GearLungs=Lungs GeneralCLS_GearStomach=Stomach XVendingMachineScreen YourCashString=Your Cash: NoSaleString=No Sale SoldOutString=Sold FullString=Full XDollarBillScreen CarryingString=Carrying: WeaponReplace=Replace %s XGearMachineScreen GearForSale=Gear For Sale CurrentlyEquipped=Currently Equipped ManageYourGear=Manage Your Gear CurrentlyEquippedItem=Currently Equipped Item EmptyString=Empty NothingEquipped=Nothing Equipped SlotEmpty=Slot Empty XCore.int XGearDynamicEffectComponent FriendlyName0=\"???????\" FriendlyName1=\"NULL Head\" FriendlyName2=\"NULL Chest\" FriendlyName3=\"NULL Legs\" FriendlyName4=\"NULL Belt\" FriendlyName5=\"NULL Boots\" FriendlyName6=\"NULL Neck\" FriendlyName7=\"NULL Pocket Item\" FriendlyName8=\"NULL Accessory\" FriendlyName9=\"???????\" FriendlyName10=\"NULL Brain\" FriendlyName11=\"NULL Heart\" FriendlyName12=\"NULL Arms\" FriendlyName13=\"NULL Lungs\" FriendlyName14=\"NULL Stomach\" EffectName=\"NO EFFECT\" XGameReplicationInfo TIGiveBattery.TeammateInteractionDisplayString=Give Health Battery TIBuffDamage.TeammateInteractionDisplayString=Buff Damage TIGiveWeaponAmmo.TeammateInteractionDisplayString=Give Weapon Ammo TIGivePlasmidAmmo.TeammateInteractionDisplayString=Give Plasmid Ammo TIGiveWinterShield.TeammateInteractionDisplayString=Give Winter Shield TIGiveSpeedBoost.TeammateInteractionDisplayString=Give Speed Boost ''Burial at Sea, Episode 1 .INT file Excerpts'' DLCB_Arc_Chameleon.INT XWeaponConsumableItem ItemName=\"CHAMELEON\" ItemDescription=\"Become invisible\" DLCB_Arc_GenQuests_DEPT.INT XQuest AvailableString=\"ALERT THE SECURITY SYSTEM.\" NameString=\"ALERT THE SECURITY SYSTEM.\" DetailsString=\"PULL THE SWITCH TO ALERT THE SECURITY SYSTEM\'S TURRETS.\" ItemName=\"ALERT THE SECURITY SYSTEM.\" ItemDescription=\"PULL THE SWITCH TO ALERT THE SECURITY SYSTEM\'S TURRETS.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND AND DESTROY A SECURITY TURRET\" NameString=\"FIND AND DESTROY A SECURITY TURRET\" DetailsString=\"FIND AND DESTROY A SECURITY TURRET TO FIND PARTS FOR BUILD A SKYHOOK.\" ItemName=\"FIND AND DESTROY A SECURITY TURRET\" ItemDescription=\"FIND AND DESTROY A SECURITY TURRET TO FIND PARTS FOR BUILD A SKYHOOK.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND A WAY TO OPEN THE DOOR\" NameString=\"FIND A WAY TO OPEN THE DOOR\" DetailsString=\"THE WAY OUT IS CHAINED SHUT. FIND A TOOL TO REMOVE THE CHAINS.\" ItemName=\"FIND A WAY TO OPEN THE DOOR\" ItemDescription=\"THE WAY OUT IS CHAINED SHUT. FIND A TOOL TO REMOVE THE CHAINS.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"TAKE THE SKYHOOK\" NameString=\"TAKE THE SKYHOOK\" DetailsString=\"ELIZABETH HAS CONSTRUCED A SKYHOOK. TAKE IT FROM THE WORKBENCH.\" ItemName=\"TAKE THE SKYHOOK\" ItemDescription=\"ELIZABETH HAS CONSTRUCED A SKYHOOK. TAKE IT FROM THE WORKBENCH.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"GET SKYHOOK PARTS FROM THE TURRET\" NameString=\"GET SKYHOOK PARTS FROM THE TURRET\" DetailsString=\"GET SKYHOOK PARTS FROM THE TURRET.\" ItemName=\"GET SKYHOOK PARTS FROM THE TURRET\" ItemDescription=\"GET SKYHOOK PARTS FROM THE TURRET.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"SEARCH THE STORES FOR A HANDLE FOR THE SKYHOOK\" NameString=\"SEARCH THE STORES FOR A HANDLE FOR THE SKYHOOK\" DetailsString=\"YOU FOUND A HOOK TO USE FOR A SKYHOOK. NOW FIND A HANDLE TO GRAB ONTO.\" ItemName=\"SEARCH THE STORES FOR A HANDLE FOR THE SKYHOOK\" ItemDescription=\"YOU FOUND A HOOK TO USE FOR A SKYHOOK. NOW FIND A HANDLE TO GRAB ONTO.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND A WORKBENCH TO ASSEMBLE THE SKYHOOK\" NameString=\"FIND A WORKBENCH TO ASSEMBLE THE SKYHOOK\" DetailsString=\"YOU FOUND ALL THE PARTS FOR A SKYHOOK. FIND A WORKBENCH FOR LIZ TO ASSEMBLE IT.\" ItemName=\"FIND A WORKBENCH TO ASSEMBLE THE SKYHOOK\" ItemDescription=\"YOU FOUND ALL THE PARTS FOR A SKYHOOK. FIND A WORKBENCH FOR LIZ TO ASSEMBLE IT.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"USE THE MICROWAVE GUN TO OPEN THE DOOR.\" NameString=\"USE THE MICROWAVE GUN TO OPEN THE DOOR.\" DetailsString=\"YOU FOUND THE MICROWAVE GUN. USE IT TO POWER OPEN THE DOOR.\" ItemName=\"USE THE MICROWAVE GUN TO OPEN THE DOOR.\" ItemDescription=\"YOU FOUND THE MICROWAVE GUN. USE IT TO POWER OPEN THE DOOR.\" DLCB_Arc_GenQuests_RAP.INT XQuest AvailableString=\"Take the Key From Liz\" NameString=\"Take the Key From Liz\" DetailsString=\"Take the Key From Liz\" ItemName=\"Take the Key From Liz\" ItemDescription=\"Take the Key From Liz\" DLCB_Arc_TearPrefabs.INT XLootContainerKAsset SubstantiateTearConfigInfo.SubstantiateDisplayString=\"SNIPER RIFLE\" XLootContainerKAsset SubstantiateTearConfigInfo.SubstantiateDisplayString=\"SNIPER RIFLE\" DLCB_Arc_XGearComponents.INT XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Little Bang Theory\" EffectName=\"LITTLE BANG THEORY\" EffectDescription=\"Explosive crossbow bolts are muffled (stealth is maintained).\" EffectShortDescription=\"Explosive crossbow bolts are muffled (stealth is maintained).\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Make Soup\" EffectName=\"MAKE SOUP\" EffectDescription=\"Performing an Elemental/Plasmid Combo gives a chance to get a Winter Shield.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Performing an Elemental/Plasmid Combo gives a chance to get a Winter Shield.\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Coat of Harms\" EffectName=\"COAT OF HARMS\" EffectDescription=\"Enemies become easier to melee execute.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Enemies become easier to melee execute.\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Urgent Care\" EffectName=\"URGENT CARE\" EffectDescription=\"Decrease shield recharge delay by 1 second.&bs;nIncrease shield recharge rate by 2x.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Decrease shield recharge delay by 1 second.&bs;nIncrease shield recharge rate by 2x.\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Ghost Posse\" EffectName=\"GHOST POSSE\" EffectDescription=\"Killing with a Plasmid trap has a 50% chance to cause the enemy gun to become a ghostly ally for a few seconds.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Killing with a Plasmid trap has a 50% chance to cause the enemy gun to become a ghostly ally for a few seconds.\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of System Overload\" EffectName=\"SYSTEM OVERLOAD\" EffectDescription=\"Enemies killed while affected by two states do an AoE explosion.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Enemies killed while affected by two states do an AoE explosion.\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Brittle Bullets\" EffectName=\"BRITTLE BULLETS\" EffectDescription=\"Bullet based weapons shoot brittle bullets that do less direct damage but make enemies take 2x damage for 5 seconds.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Bullet based weapons shoot brittle bullets that do less direct damage but make enemies take 2x damage for 5 seconds.\" DLCB_GlobalXItemDatabase.INT ItemLookupTable912=(ItemName=\"CHAMELEON DAMAGE BOOST\",ItemCategory=\"Chameleon\",ItemDescription=\"Chameleon causes weapons to do double damage.\") ItemLookupTable934=(ItemName=\"CHAMELEON SHIELD RECHARGE\",ItemCategory=\"Chameleon\",ItemDescription=\"Chameleon causes the player&bs;\'s shield to recharge.\") DLCB_PreCoalescedItemAssets.INT XProcConsumableItem ItemName=\"WINTER SHIELD\" ItemDescription=\"Winter Shield\" XGenericConsumableItem ItemName=\"SHOT COST REDUCTION\" ItemDescription=\"Salt Cost Reduction\" XWeaponConsumableItem ItemName=\"CHARGE\" ItemDescription=\"Charge\" XWeaponConsumableItem ItemName=\"CROSSBOW\" ItemDescription=\"Crossbow\" XWeaponConsumableItem ItemName=\"HAIL FIRE\" ItemDescription=\"A Vox-modified Pig that allows the user to delay detonation when the trigger is held. Release to make it explode.\" XWeaponConsumableItem ItemName=\"UNDERTOW\" ItemDescription=\"Undertow\" XWeaponItem ItemName=\"CHARGE DLC\" ItemDescription=\"Charge Unlock\" XWeaponItem ItemName=\"UNDERTOW DLC\" ItemDescription=\"Undertow Unlock\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Liz Tears\" EffectName=\"LIZ TEARS\" EffectDescription=\"Liz can open two Tears simultaneously.\" EffectShortDescription=\"Liz can open two Tears simultaneously.\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"CHAMELEON DAMAGE BOOST\" ItemDescription=\"Chameleon causes weapons to do double damage.\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"CHAMELEON SHIELD RECHARGE\" ItemDescription=\"Chameleon causes the player\'s shield to recharge.\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"CHARGE DLC\" ItemDescription=\"Charge a second enemy if the first dies\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"DEVIL\'S KISS DLC\" ItemDescription=\"Targets continue to burn for longer duration\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"POSSESSION DLC\" ItemDescription=\"Adds ability to possess corpses who suicide when the effect expires\" XWeaponModItem ItemName=\"UNDERTOW DLC\" ItemDescription=\"Increases the damage done when targets impact collision\" XWeaponItem ItemName=\"CROSSBOW\" ItemDescription=\"Crossbow Unlock\" XWeaponItem ItemName=\"VOX PIG 01\" ItemDescription=\"Vox Pig 01 Unlock\" S_DEPT_BabyDoor_geo.INT XReactiveSkeletalMeshActor UseDisplayString=\"GRAB COMSTOCK\" S_DEPT_MainBldg_VO.INT XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"LIZ: (SHIVERS) IT\"S GETTING COLDER HERE.\" XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"LIZ: THAT MAN...HOW COULD HE FREEZE THIS COMPLETELY SOLID?\" XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"BOOKER: UNLESS WE FREEZE THIS WATER LIKE THAT FROSTY SPLICER DID EARLIER.\" XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"BOOKER: LET\'S GO PAY A VISIT TO MR. FROSTY.\" XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"BOOKER: I DON\'T KNOW...BUT I\'LL WAGER HE WAS SPLICING SOMETHING.\" XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"BOOKER: LETS KNOCK ONE DOWN AND SEE IF WE FIND ANYTHING USEFUL.\" XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"BOOKER: THOSE SECURITY TURRETS WE SAW EARLIER CAN ATTACH TO THE LINES.\" XDLC2SeqAct_DisplaySubtitle SubtitleText=\"BOOKER: THEN THAT\'S OUR TICKET TO THE TRAM. LET\'S HEAD UPSTAIRS THE ICE INK AND GET THAT VIGOR.\" ''Burial at Sea Episode 2 .INT file Excerpts'' DLCC_Arc_GenQuests_COL.INT XQuest AvailableString=\"ACQUIRE THE ABILITY TO OPEN THREE TEARS AT ONCE\" CompletedString=\"Got Third Tear Ability\" NameString=\"ACQUIRE THE ABILITY TO OPEN THREE TEARS AT ONCE\" DetailsString=\"Acquire the Ability to Open Three Tears at Once.\" ItemName=\"ACQUIRE THE ABILITY TO OPEN THREE TEARS AT ONCE\" ItemDescription=\"Acquire the Ability to Open Three Tears at Once.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND THE CRASHED BARGE\" NameString=\"FIND THE CRASHED BARGE\" DetailsString=\"Find the Crashed Barge\" ItemName=\"FIND THE CRASHED BARGE\" ItemDescription=\"Find the Crashed Barge\" XQuest AvailableString=\"GET BACK TO THE BARGE\" NameString=\"GET BACK TO THE BARGE\" DetailsString=\"Get back to the Barge.\" ItemName=\"GET BACK TO THE BARGE\" ItemDescription=\"Get back to the Barge.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"RIDE THE BARGE INTO FINKTON\" NameString=\"RIDE THE BARGE INTO FINKTON\" DetailsString=\"Ride the Barge into Finkton\" ItemName=\"RIDE THE BARGE INTO FINKTON\" ItemDescription=\"Ride the Barge into Finkton\" DLCC_Arc_GenQuests_DEPT.INT XQuest AvailableString=\"PLAY ANNA\'S SONG\" CompletedString=\"Playing the Lullaby\" NameString=\"PLAY ANNA\'S SONG\" DetailsString=\"Put the coin in the slot and hope that Anna will follow. Along with her false protector.\" ItemName=\"PLAY ANNA\'S SONG\" ItemDescription=\"Put the coin in the slot and hope that Anna will follow. Along with her false protector.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND THE JUKEBOX COMBINATION CODE IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" CompletedString=\"Got the Manager\'s Code\" NameString=\"FIND THE JUKEBOX COMBINATION CODE IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" DetailsString=\"Only the Manager of the store had the combination code to open up the jukebox. Hopefully he wrote it down somewhere.\" ItemName=\"FIND THE JUKEBOX COMBINATION CODE IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" ItemDescription=\"Only the Manager of the store had the combination code to open up the jukebox. Hopefully he wrote it down somewhere.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND YOUR DAUGHTER\" CompletedString=\"Found Anna\" NameString=\"FIND YOUR DAUGHTER\" DetailsString=\"Anna is all alone. We need to find her.\" ItemName=\"FIND YOUR DAUGHTER\" ItemDescription=\"Anna is all alone. We need to find her.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND A WAY PAST THE MICROWAVE BARRIER\" CompletedString=\"Got Chameleon\" NameString=\"FIND A WAY PAST THE MICROWAVE BARRIER\" DetailsString=\"That prisoner used some kind of \'invisibility\' vigor to get past the microwave barrier. I need that vigor.\" ItemName=\"FIND A WAY PAST THE MICROWAVE BARRIER\" ItemDescription=\"That prisoner used some kind of \'invisibility\' vigor to get past the microwave barrier. I need that vigor.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"KILL THE BIG DADDY\" CompletedString=\"Big Daddy is Dead\" NameString=\"KILL THE BIG DADDY\" DetailsString=\"Don\'t think; just beat him this time!\" ItemName=\"KILL THE BIG DADDY\" ItemDescription=\"Don\'t think; just beat him this time!\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND THE LULLABY RECORD IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" CompletedString=\"Recorded the Lullaby\" NameString=\"FIND THE LULLABY RECORD IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" DetailsString=\"Anna\'s favorite lullaby might be enough to remind her of her father. I need a recording of it.\" ItemName=\"FIND THE LULLABY RECORD IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" ItemDescription=\"Anna\'s favorite lullaby might be enough to remind her of her father. I need a recording of it.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"DRAW ANNA TO THE ATRIUM\" NameString=\"DRAW ANNA TO THE ATRIUM\" DetailsString=\"Instead of charging head first at that big guy; maybe we can appeal to the Anna we knew and bring her to us.\" ItemName=\"DRAW ANNA TO THE ATRIUM\" ItemDescription=\"Instead of charging head first at that big guy; maybe we can appeal to the Anna we knew and bring her to us.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"LAY A TRAP FOR THE BIG DADDY\" CompletedString=\"Trap Set\" NameString=\"LAY A TRAP FOR THE BIG DADDY\" DetailsString=\"Time to be smart about this; we\'ll lay a trap and get him to fight on our terms.\" ItemName=\"LAY A TRAP FOR THE BIG DADDY\" ItemDescription=\"Time to be smart about this; we\'ll lay a trap and get him to fight on our terms.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND A GIRL MANNEQUIN\" CompletedString=\"Found the Mannequin\" NameString=\"FIND A GIRL MANNEQUIN\" DetailsString=\"Our trap needs to look like a little girl. Maybe a mannequin from the store will do.\" ItemName=\"FIND A GIRL MANNEQUIN\" ItemDescription=\"Our trap needs to look like a little girl. Maybe a mannequin from the store will do.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"BAIT THE TRAP IN THE ATRIUM\" CompletedString=\"Set Up the Mannequin\" NameString=\"BAIT THE TRAP IN THE ATRIUM\" DetailsString=\"We\'ve found something to trick the Big Daddy into thinking a girl is here. Time to set it up in the Atrium.\" ItemName=\"BAIT THE TRAP IN THE ATRIUM\" ItemDescription=\"We\'ve found something to trick the Big Daddy into thinking a girl is here. Time to set it up in the Atrium.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND A RECORDING OF A GIRL\" CompletedString=\"Cut a Record\" NameString=\"FIND A RECORDING OF A GIRL\" DetailsString=\"The Big Daddy should come running if we can trick him with a recording. We should try the Radio Department.\" ItemName=\"FIND A RECORDING OF A GIRL\" ItemDescription=\"The Big Daddy should come running if we can trick him with a recording. We should try the Radio Department.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"PLACE THE RECORDING AT THE TRAP\" CompletedString=\"Set Up the Record\" NameString=\"PLACE THE RECORDING AT THE TRAP\" DetailsString=\"Elizabeth\'s recording should trick the Big Daddy. We should set it up in the Atrium for the trap.\" ItemName=\"PLACE THE RECORDING AT THE TRAP\" ItemDescription=\"Elizabeth\'s recording should trick the Big Daddy. We should set it up in the Atrium for the trap.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"RETURN TO THE MAIN BUILDING\" NameString=\"RETURN TO THE MAIN BUILDING\" DetailsString=\"PLACEHOLDER UNTIL DESIGNED\" ItemName=\"RETURN TO THE MAIN BUILDING\" ItemDescription=\"PLACEHOLDER UNTIL DESIGNED\" XQuest AvailableString=\"REPAIR AND LOAD THE JUKEBOX IN THE ATRIUM\" CompletedString=\"Jukebox Set\" NameString=\"REPAIR AND LOAD THE JUKEBOX IN THE ATRIUM\" DetailsString=\"We\'ve got the valves. We have the combination code (7793). And lastly the lullaby record. Need to get the jukebox all set up.\" ItemName=\"REPAIR AND LOAD THE JUKEBOX IN THE ATRIUM\" ItemDescription=\"We\'ve got the valves. We have the combination code (7793). And lastly the lullaby record. Need to get the jukebox all set up.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"TRACK DOWN THE BIG DADDY\" NameString=\"TRACK DOWN THE BIG DADDY\" DetailsString=\"The Big Daddy still has Anna; we need to find him and get him out of the picture.\" ItemName=\"TRACK DOWN THE BIG DADDY\" ItemDescription=\"The Big Daddy still has Anna; we need to find him and get him out of the picture.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"TRIGGER THE BIG DADDY TRAP\" CompletedString=\"Triggered\" NameString=\"TRIGGER THE BIG DADDY TRAP\" DetailsString=\"Everything\'s ready. Once we set the record playing there\'s no turning back.\" ItemName=\"TRIGGER THE BIG DADDY TRAP\" ItemDescription=\"Everything\'s ready. Once we set the record playing there\'s no turning back.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND REPLACEMENT VACUUM TUBES IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" CompletedString=\"Found the Vacuum Tubes\" NameString=\"FIND REPLACEMENT VACUUM TUBES IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" DetailsString=\"Our impact with the jukebox shattered several of the amplifier vacuum tubes. Maybe we can find some replacements.\" ItemName=\"FIND REPLACEMENT VACUUM TUBES IN THE RADIO DEPARTMENT\" ItemDescription=\"Our impact with the jukebox shattered several of the amplifier vacuum tubes. Maybe we can find some replacements.\" DLCC_Arc_GenQuests_RAP.INT XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND YOUR DAUGHTER\" CompletedString=\"Found Anna\" NameString=\"FIND INFORMATION ON THE BOMB\" DetailsString=\"The bomb has been set. Locate it.\" ItemName=\"FIND INFORMATION ON THE BOMB\" ItemDescription=\"The bomb has been set. Locate it.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND THE BOMB\" NameString=\"FIND INFORMATION ON THE BOMB\" DetailsString=\"The bomb has been set. Locate it.\" ItemName=\"FIND INFORMATION ON THE BOMB\" ItemDescription=\"The bomb has been set. Locate it.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FIND THE AUDIOLOG CODE\" NameString=\"FIND THE AUDIOLOG CODE\" DetailsString=\"One of Ryan\'s goons has an audiolog with the updated code for the combo lock. Search them to see what you can find.\" ItemName=\"FIND THE AUDIOLOG CODE\" ItemDescription=\"One of Ryan\'s goons has an audiolog with the updated code for the combo lock. Search them to see what you can find.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"FOLLOW THE WAITER\" NameString=\"FOLLOW THE WAITER\" DetailsString=\"Gain access to the locker room.\" ItemName=\"FOLLOW THE WAITER\" ItemDescription=\"Gain access to the locker room.\" XQuest AvailableString=\"OVERRIDE THE DOOR\" NameString=\"FIND A WAY TO OPEN THE DOOR TO THE BOMB\" DetailsString=\"Find a way to open the door to the bomb\" ItemName=\"FIND A WAY TO OPEN THE DOOR TO THE BOMB\" ItemDescription=\"Find a way to open the door to the bomb\" DLCC_Arc_XLootContainers.INT XLootContainerStaticMeshActor SearchDisplayString=\"SEARCH ANIMAL TRAP\" LootDisplayString=\"ANIMAL TRAP\" XLootContainerKActor SearchDisplayString=\"EAT\" LootDisplayString=\"EAT CHEESE +HEALTH\" XLootContainerKActor LootDisplayString=\"EAT ICE CREAM +HEALTH\" DLCC_PreCoalescedItemAssets.INT XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Tear Count\" EffectName=\"TEAR COUNT 2\" EffectDescription=\"Liz can open more Tears simultaneously\" EffectShortDescription=\"Liz can open more Tears simultaneously\" XGearStaticEffectComponent FriendlyName=\"of Tear Count\" EffectName=\"TEAR COUNT 3\" EffectDescription=\"Liz can open more Tears simultaneously\" EffectShortDescription=\"Liz can open more Tears simultaneously\" UserInterface.INT Pickpocket=TIP: If you see an item on an enemy\'s belt, you can sneak up and pickpocket it. Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC